1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful benzoquinolizine carboxylic acid derivatives, useful as antibacterial agent and preparation process therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nalidixic acid, developed by Lesser et al. in 1962, has been widely known as antibacterial agent having potent activities against gram-negative of aerobicbacteria. Many new quinolone compounds related to nalidixic acid have been developed during the last few years. And, norfloxacin, one of these derivatives, possessing superior activities not only to gram-negative but also to gram-positive of aerobicbacteria has been developed.
The present inventors have made extensive studies earnestly to develop compounds having potent antibacterial activity not only against aerobicbacteria but also against obligate anaerobicbacteria, and invented new compounds having greater potencies and a broader antibacterial spectrum against both aerobicbacteria and obligate anaerobicbacteria than the prior art compounds, such as nalidixic acid and norflaxacin.